Banal, Humano y Simple
by Sakhory
Summary: [One-Shot]. A veces Crowley se harta de los juegos de Ferid, pero siempre encuentra como desquitarse. Esta vez han pasado demasiadas cosas y le cuesta un poco ajustarse a una nueva rutina. Por suerte para él, los vampiros son criaturas tradicionales. Las cosas vuelven a ser lo que eran... de algún modo. [Spoilers Manga].


_**Sólo diré: qué difícil es escribir vampiros, sobretodo cuando sabemos tan poco de ellos. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal. No esperen grandes cosas, sólo un poco de Crowley aguantando a Ferid e intentando encontrar su lugar en medio de tantos planes.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños mega-atrasadísimo querida, a esta altura ya ni te nombro. Que lo disfrutes y espero que no sea tan horrible como para sacarte el hype por ons de encima. Al menos espero que te cure la pierna**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers (menores) del capítulo 43 del manga en adelante, pero influyen en el contexto de la historia.

* * *

 **Banal, Humano y Simple**

El viento sacudía con fuerza los largos cabellos de Ferid, mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida para él. Crowley creía que a esas alturas ya debería conocerse todas las piezas musicales que los humanos habían inventado, pero seguían sorprendiéndolo.

El albino giró la cara levemente hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara que parecía decir "sé algo que tú no". Vaya noticia. Habían tantas cosas (cosas bastante podridas, por lo general) que Ferid sabía y él no. No estaba interesado.

Dio vuelta la cara, observando el paisaje. Su acompañante volvió a centrar la atención en el volante, aunque podría jurar que su sonrisa pedante todavía persistía.

A pesar de todo, el pelirrojo tenía sus dudas. ¿Por qué se habían embarcado en ese viajecito? Ferid no le había dado demasiada información, simplemente requirió de sus servicios para conseguir encender el motor del automóvil. Pero nunca daba mayores explicaciones, y aunque Crowley podía vivir con eso, se estaba volviendo un poco difícil de soportar, sobre todo por los últimos eventos ocurridos a la comunidad vampírica japonesa.

Sólo le había podido sonsacar a dónde iban y a quiénes buscaban. Y a Crowley eso le generaba más dudas que respuestas. Pero exigir más no era una opción: viniendo de Ferid, era lo máximo que iba a conseguir. De hecho, le sorprendió que siquiera le confesara esa escasa información: parecía estar de buen humor.

¿Por qué seguía aguantando eso? Ya eran ocho siglos de secretos y sorpresas de parte de su "camarada". No era un débil humano que necesitaba de alguien superior para sobrevivir. Podría haberse ido. Era un progenitor. Contaba con poderosos seguidores.

Pero se había mantenido junto a Ferid.

Mientras continuaba intentando sonsacarle información sobre su destino (y sobretodo, sus intenciones allí), no pudo evitar notar la diversión que impregnaba las facciones del otro vampiro. Parecía… ¿emocionado? No. Como ansioso. Ligeramente excitado, tal vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso? Seguro que lo llevaba planeando años, tal vez décadas. Probablemente este encuentro sería parte de algo muchísimo más grande. Tenía esa sensación desde hacía un tiempo.

Contempló la sonrisa, la lengua que pasaba por sus labios y los ojos bien abiertos. Era una representación bastante cercana a lo humano, para ser honesto. Una representación un poco terrorífica, pero humana al fin y al cabo. Ferid se mordió el labio, probablemente saboreando el triunfo de sus planes.

Crowley sintió una punzada de algo que no supo identificar. Era similar al ansia de sangre. Pero sabía lo que era, sin duda lo había experimentado algunas veces. Sobre todo en sus primeros años como vampiro.

Pero tenía que aguantarse. Si paraba el auto en ese momento, Ferid se molestaría y tendría menos oportunidades de conseguir lo que quería más tarde. De hecho, era el único ser que podía ayudarlo. No era algo que un simple humano pudiera cumplir, y si todo salía bien, tampoco tenía interés en tocar a Mikaela.

No, Ferid sería el único disponible por un buen tiempo. Y aunque antes no era el único… bueno, encabezaba la lista.

.

Crowley observó de reojo las puertas de lo que había sido un gran supermercado. Los niños no salían. Si hubiera tenido interés, podría haberse esforzado mínimamente por escuchar lo que esos humanos planeaban en contra de Ferid y él, pero si iban a hacer algo, quería que lo sorprendieran. Lo suficientemente fuerte para generarle algo de diversión, pero no para hacerle daño.

Lamentablemente, no tenía un ataque sorpresa rodeándolo, sino el aburrido motor de un viejo autobús enfrente y a un impaciente (aunque lo escondía bastante bien detrás de sus modales) Ferid.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para repararlo? —preguntó amablemente el albino, sonriendo de forma que sus colmillos resplandecían al sol.

—Sí—mintió Crowley, con expresión aburrida.

Necesitaba un poco de sexo salvaje, nada del otro mundo. Los niños humanos tardarían bastante tiempo discutiendo entre ellos, podría ocuparse de saciar ese tipo de sed en menos tiempo. Tal vez sería la última vez que tendrían un momento a solas. Parecía que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir, y seguro estaría muy ocupado con problemas más grandes que una calentura.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que tu trabajo sea más rápido?

Crowley dejó sus herramientas y encaró a Ferid. No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, probablemente se le notaba en los ojos.

—No sé, ¿puedes? —soltó secamente, volviendo a apañarse con las herramientas.

—No. Mikaela puede escuchar—se excusó Ferid, sabiendo realmente lo que deseaba Crowley.

—Nunca te importó—el pelirrojo sonrió irónicamente.

—Hay niños presentes—sentenció Ferid, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Pero con su pie acarició suavemente parte de la pierna de Crowley.

No se estremeció, ni se sonrojó, ni sintió mariposas, porque esas cosas ya no podían ocurrirle. Pero casi arroja el vehículo para bloquearles la salida a los niños humanos y llevarse a Ferid. Y de alguna forma, habría intentado hacerlo siendo humano. Ese sentimiento era el mismo.

Afortunadamente para el cronograma de Ferid, los niños llegaron.

.

Crowley sabía, sabía que las cosas se iban a poner mal. Por suerte pudo descargar un poco de esa "tensión" en la pelea con Ky Lux, aunque no le causó nada de gracia cuando el europeo aprovechó su ataque para susurrarle un "Veo que Ferid no es el único que está acalorado".

Sabía que su ataque iba a fallar desde un principio pero no por eso fue menos frustrante.

Y aunque habían recuperado a Ferid, sabía que no habría oportunidades de intentar nada. Algo había comenzado (no sabía qué: cuanto más peligrosa la información, menos le contaba el albino), y ya podía dar por perdidas sus oportunidades de satisfacerse de una forma que no fuera la bebida. De sangre. Beber sangre. Eso y Ferid lo hacían seguir ahí, en el nexo de un lío de proporciones que no podía concebir.

En la habitación que Guren le había dado (aunque no necesitaba dormir, agradecía la privacidad) consideró seriamente conseguirse a uno de los humanos. El chico Hiiragi no estaba mal para ser humano, hasta tenía el cabello similar a Ferid. Seguro que podría hacer un trato con él a cambio de protección…

—Estimado—escuchó la voz de Ferid. No estaba allí, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. En algún lugar del pasillo, probablemente. Pero no olía a nadie más.

Debía estar hablándole a él.

—La estabas pasando mal, ¿no? —continuó el albino.

—…Mejor que tú—contestó, mirando el techo entre blanco y grisáceo. Como el cabello de Ferid. O su piel.

O el chico Hiiragi, que cada vez parecía una mejor opción…

—Estabas caliente—canturreó, dando su diagnóstico con diversión—Y pasó mucho tiempo.

No iba a concederle una respuesta. No sabía que juego estaría tramando Ferid, de hecho, creyó que no estaría aburriéndose con todo el drama que ocurría. De todas formas, no iba a ser parte de eso. Por lo general, sabía que seguirle la corriente llevaba a una actividad interesante al final, pero la última vez no terminó bien. Crowley se había acostumbrado a ese modo de funcionar y no tenía ganas de que fuera de otra forma. No valía la pena.

Su falta de interés fue suficiente para provocar al otro noble. El mayor apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con su cabello un poco más corto de lo normal y un atuendo que no llegaba a las prendas elegantes que usualmente vestía.

—Crowley, creí que nosotros los vampiros podíamos hacer varias cosas a la vez. ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupado que no respondes? —inquirió Ferid, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos resplandecientes.

—…Los últimos días se han puesto interesantes—musitó el pelirrojo, apenas mirándolo.

—Sin duda alguna—se alegró Ferid ante la respuesta.

—Estos humanos son interesantes—continuó, dejando que sus palabras se dirigieran al mismo lugar en el que estaban sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Esta vez Ferid no contestó. Parecía dudar, teniendo en cuenta que Crowley nunca había prestado demasiada atención a los seres humanos. Por lo general era el albino quien se divertía con ellos.

—Tal vez hasta considere satisfacerme con ellos—soltó el menor, esta vez fijando los ojos en la mirada escarlata de Ferid. No estaba hablando de sangre, y los dos lo sabían.

Los ojos de los vampiros son rojos, y Ferid no era una excepción. Se suponía que era un color cálido. Se suponía que significaba coraje, orgullo, pasión, y un montón de cosas más. Pero en ese momento, lo que Crowley vio fue algo parecido a la muerte.

—Así que caerías tan bajo como para estar con un sucio humano—aunque sus palabras sonaban como un insulto hacia el pelirrojo, era el noble de mayor rango quien parecía el más indignado—No me lo esperaba de ti.

—… ¿Te importa? Tengo cosas que hacer—lo provocó Crowley, incorporándose. Los ojos de Ferid lo atravesaron como dagas. Ya no estaba tan seguro de sus planes, pero esa era la mejor reacción que le había arrancado a Ferid en mucho tiempo, así que no a desistir.

Claro que no estaba celoso. Crowley podría yacer con media comunidad vampira de Japón y todo estaría bien. ¿Pero un humano?

Seguro que el pensamiento de que un simple ser inferior, que a duras penas llega a generar entretenimiento, pudiera llegar a eso con un decimotercer progenitor, hacía que el albino quisiera despellejarlo vivo. A Crowley. A quien fuera el humano que tuviera en mente. Ese cuerpo había tocado demasiadas veces el suyo, demasiadas como para que la imperfección humana en todo su esplendor osara intentar lo mismo.

—Crowley, querido Crowley—suspiró Ferid, y sonó como el mismo de siempre, aunque el infierno seguía manifestado en su mirada—No quiero romper esta tregua momentánea. Abandona ideas locas. Veo que pasar mucho tiempo con los amigos de Mikaela te ha gustado. Tal vez demasiado—sonrió falsamente.

El más joven le dirigió una mirada un tanto inexpresiva, la que le dirigía cuando los juegos ya empezaban a marearlo.

—Si sólo vienes a hablar, puedes irte. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

—El mundo está cambiando, Crowley. Las cosas cambian.

—No me importa. Has lo que quieras, Ferid. Te voy a seguir a donde quieras. Si quieres aliarte con el mismo primer progenitor, te sigo. Pero entre nosotros no cambia nada.

Ferid esbozó una de sus sonrisas más atrevidas.

—No te creía tan conservador—rió—Pero no prometo nada.

Crowley sonrió, pero sólo porque los músculos de su cara lo hacían automáticamente cuando no quería lidiar con la gente. Y no quería lidiar con Ferid. O no con las cosas que salían de su boca.

Lo sujetó con fuerza, para que no escapara. Si el otro realmente quisiera hacerlo sin duda lo lograría. Pero Ferid se dejó, y Crowley aprovechó ese momento como si no tuviera toda la eternidad por delante. Casi que le recordaba a lo que era ser humano. Con todo el lío de ángeles y guerras, no sabía cómo iba a terminar, pero no iba a dejar ese mundo sin haber tenido sexo con esa flor carnívora por última vez.

—Soy simple, Ferid. Dame respuestas simples—siseó el pelirrojo, abriendo bruscamente la camisa del albino.

—Otra palabra para aburrido—protestó el mayor, pero cerró los ojos, dejando que las manos de Crowley recorrieran su pecho, y los colmillos mordieran en su cuello, sin llegar a sacar sangre—¿Por qué esperar para tenerme a mí, cuando puedes tener a cualquiera? Si estás tan desesperado…—se mofó Ferid.

—¿Por qué te importa que esté con un humano? —contraatacó Crowley. Aferró los muslos de Ferid, apoyándolo contra la pared. Las puntas del cabello le hicieron cosquillas, y la piel fría del otro vampiro lo habría hecho estremecerse con cierto placer de haber tenido su antigua sensibilidad.

—Es cuestión de honor—suspiró Ferid, no por placer, sino por cuanto le divertía esa palabra. Cerró los ojos, sin dar importancia a la mano que bajaba hacia sus pantalones—Pero lo tuyo es por interés.

—Exacto—susurró Crowley, mirando al otro a los ojos, sin besarlo—Siempre digo que estar contigo es divertido, pero a veces tus planes cruzan esa línea. Tengo que compensar esos fallos de alguna forma.

—Estimado Crowley, yo nunca fallo—alardeó el albino, sujetando la trenza del nombrado—Y estas actividades humanas no son ni por asomo más interesantes que mis planes. Siempre supe que te quedaba un poco de humano ahí dentro. Supongo que es por eso que lo disfrutas tanto.

Ese era el momento en el que dejaba de hacerle caso a las palabras de Ferid. Mordió el cuello del mayor, esta vez un poco más agresivo, y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa interior.

Ferid se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Qué actividad más banal…—musitó, abrazando fuertemente la cintura de Crowley con sus piernas.


End file.
